Promting Queen
by Bandgeekwriter89
Summary: I want to start taking prompts! Feel free to send me prompt ideas here, on Twitter @MommaKateCastle or on my tumblr @MsThomEGemcity. I will try my best to write them but there are no guarantees. If you want something done in one of my universes please state which universe you want with the title of the fanfic. These are rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

New York had been snowed in for weeks. It was the storm of the century. People rarely went out unless to get food or go to work if they had to. It was so cold as well that kids wouldn't even go out to play. Even schools had been closed.

The Castle's had not been snowed in per say but with it being so cold they had asked people to stay inside and keep warm.

There was five of them. Castle, Kate, Marcus, McKenna, and little Joey. It had been a struggle lately with everyone under one roof for going on about a week but today had been the worst. When Marcus had turned six he'd been put on the autism spectrum. He was a little rough around the edges but was well loved by the whole family. That was until the snow showed up. Yeah, they still loved him but he did not like being cooped up in the house. He'd been on edge until today.

"Good morning Marcus." Kate smiles at the ten-year-old as he walked into the kitchen. Kate had one-year-old Joey on her hip while four-year-old McKenna hung onto her leg begging for breakfast.

"I'm coming Kenna, hold on."

"Eat now mommy."

"I'm a starving marving."

"It's starvin' marvin." Castle appears from the bedroom correcting his daughter as she runs over to him. Marcus had not answered his mother but she was ok with that. She knew everyone was on edge.

"Marcus gets his eggs and then you get yours, I just have to scramble his, remember he only eats yellow food, unlike you, you eat all the foods."

She pouts as Castle picks her up and swings her around. She giggles softly as she plays with her father's hair.

"Mommy is right, just wait a little and she will be done, I know you are hungry, why don't we go read a book, we can take Joey with us and that will help mommy be faster."

McKenna nods as she kissed her father as Castle moves to Kate and lifts Joey from her. He cries a little but quickly settled into his father. The three of them go sit on the couch and Castle tells McKenna to go pick out a book.

"What'd ya pick?" He asks settling Joey into his lap.

"Hopped on poppted." She grins, forcing the book into her dad's face. He takes it and opens it up and clears his throat so he can read the voices.

Kate is in the kitchen having finished Marcus' eggs and putting them on his favorite plate. She knows he's on edge and this is the only way he will eat so it has to be perfect. She sets the plate down on the table ushering him to his food. He takes one look at it and practically gags.

"No," He tells his mother shaking his head.

"But I made it just like you like it, even on your plate, _and_ I even put it in the middle. I did everything right."

"No."

"Please, you need to eat."

"No."

His hands are starting to shake. The time being cooped up in the house was finally getting to him. The last time he had a fit was a month or so ago when he had a rock in his shoe and freaked out, all the way down the elevator until we could get it cleaned out. He was almost at a cry now as he continued to fight over his food. It was perfect but he was so ready to be done with the inside. He wanted a walk outside but it had been so cold outside anyone that dared it barely got five feet before running back inside.

"Marcus, why don't we go watch your movie," Kate suggests putting an arm around her son trying to walk him to the living room where Castle Kenna and Joey had been reading hop on pop for the fifth time.

"No!" He cries pushing at Kate to let him go. He falls to the ground and pulls himself into a ball. He's sobbing now as Kate quickly slides to the floor and pulls him into her arms. He's going to fight it but she's not going to let him go until he can calm down.

"I have you, Marcus, it's ok mommas got you, take deep breathes."

"Kenna, let's go have breakfast, daddy will make emergency pancakes," Castle says lifting the two kids up and head towards the kitchen. He knows what's going on and wants to leave the two alone.

"I help you, daddy?" McKenna asks happy to be having food now but sad to see her brother like that. She knows he's different but not all the details. The parents are ok with that and figured she would be too. When she had questions they would answer them to the best of their ability.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, you can help me make the batter." He smiles and sets Joey into the high chair. Castle gives him a kiss and then pulls up the stool for McKenna to stand on.

"I love that part!" She giggles bouncing up and down on the stool.

A few hours later, breakfast had been finished and finally Marcus had calmed. That was just barely, though. They needed to get out. They needed to do something to release some of the kids' energy.

"We could go to that play place in midtown," Kate suggests.

"Yeah but so would every other family in the city." Castle sighs as Kate nods in agreement.

"We could bundle up and go have a snowball fight on the roof. I know Marcus is not one for bundling up but I'm sure he'd have a blast if we told him how fun we'd have.

"Come on, let's go, the longer we wait the less sun we have."

 **A/N: Ok, so I want to branch out a bit for when I'm in a slump of writing. These will have no set time to be posted or length or whatever but this will be my collection of One-Shots and prompts. Feel free to send me prompt ideas here, on Twitter MommaKateCastle or on my Tumblr MsThomEGemcity. I will try my best to write them but there are no guarantees. If you want something done in one of my universes please state which universe you want with the title of the fanfic. Prompt away!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This could be set in almost any Caskett with kids universe, but I felt it would be perfect for Marcus, McKenna, and Little Joey to have a party. :) enjoy! Also! If you follow this link, you can listen to the songs in this chapter.** playlist?list=PLuX3EBJeVbEmgFGqU_zGPgzM9ZRZQx423 **Just add that to the end of Youtube Dot com / and you can view it. I have put the songs in order as they appear in the Fic so feel free to listen to them as you read the Fic. I'll also post the link to it in my bio to make it easier. It's also available on Spotify. Send me a PM and I'll give you the link.**

Castle's got a playlist he's been working on. He wants to wait to debut it until it's done but it had been another rough night, and he figured a morning dance party was needed. Kate had pulled an all-nighter at the precinct which left Castle to put the kids to bed. Little Joey was easy because he was tired from playing all day. McKenna was ready for bed as always; she was great at going to sleep. It was Marcus who had trouble because Kate was not there to tuck him in.

The morning arrives, and Castle is up before anyone else, and even Kate coming home. He figured it would be a good day to have emergency pancakes, so he takes the baby monitor with him from the bedroom and starts on breakfast. He gets the batter made and just before he starts pouring, little Joey is awake and crying to be let out of his crib.

Turning all the heat elements off as not to start a fire, Castle heads for the stairs. He goes up them and zips to Joey's room and quietly opens the door as not to disturb anyone else. Going to the crib, he picks him up and smiles kissing him. A check of his diaper and a clean one before they head downstairs.

He puts Joey in the ergo baby on his back and starts cooking the pancakes. Connecting his phone to Lucy, he starts his first song. As the music plays, he's dancing along and playing the drum part to this one. He's having a blast. Joey is laughing and watching his dad as much as he can.

"And he's bad, bad Leroy Brown

The baddest man in the whole damn town

Badder than old King Kong

And meaner than a junkyard dog" Castle is now singing along to this one. He knows the kids will be up sooner or later. The smell of the pancakes would wake anyone within a three block radius.

"Ok, Joey, you hungry?" Castle asks looking up to see McKenna come wandering in. Castle is still dancing as the girl stands in the doorway and giggles at her dad's dancing. He has no clue she's watching him dance.

"Daddy, you funny!" McKenna laughs as she comes dancing in, to the last of the song.

"Oh, I am?" He chuckles, slipping Joey into the high chair and handing him a bottle of milk and a shredded pancake.

"Uh-uh…" She nods as the song changes. The next song is Watching You Watch Him by Eric Hutchinson. There's a steady beat to this one and Castle is clapping along as finishes a few more pancakes and puts them on a plate for McKenna. She takes them and happily dances to the table and starts eating. Looking up from the table McKenna see's her brother Marcus come in the kitchen. He's not grumpy like he was last night and seems to be in a rather good mood.

"Pancakes or eggs?" Castle asks even though he knows he will say eggs. Pancakes aren't yellow, and Marcus is still eating only yellow foods.

Tongues by Joywave had come on next and while Castle waited for an answer from Marcus he started dancing. He even saw a little movement out of his mostly ridged son.

"Eggs," He says going to sit down at the table. Castle had finished the pancakes and left them in the oven to keep warm so cooking up two scrambled eggs was no big deal. The song that comes on next is one that makes Castle think about him and Kate. It's called Safe Place To Land, and just the lyrics remind him that he knows he always has a safe place to land on Kate and as does she on him.

By now, McKenna had finished and was moving to dance in front of Joey. Day To Feel Alive by Jake Reese was playing, and Kenna loved pretending to make her brother dance in his chair.

The song that followed was a country esq song with little notes of banjo and plenty of guitar. It talked about love and giving everything possible to the person they loved. That was true about Castle. He'd give everything he possibly could to Kate and tell her how much he loved her. She was his soulmate, and nothing was going to change that. As Paper Bag played, the front door opened, and a tired Kate slumped in. She drops her bag by the door and happily smiles at the music and the smell of emergency pancakes.

"It was a rough night; we are having pancakes and a dance party." Castle smiles as he walks over and gives his wife a kiss. She smiles and steals another kiss before she heads over to try and find herself a pancake. Before she can, one of her and Castle's songs comes on. Knee Deep In my Heart by Shane Filan. It's a country pop song and perfect for the couple to dance to. Kate tries to tell Castle, no, but he pulls on her anyways and starts to dance. He's even singing along.

"Life is running past me

Days and hours too

Like it had no color

Just different shades of blue

I heard about this love thing

But I still needed proof

'Cause I believed in nothing

'Til I believed in you."

Kate starts singing with him next. They both love the song and they even know all the words.

"And I say..

Wooohhh..

You left your fingerprints

All over my soul

[Chorus:]

And I caught you out red handed

Knee deep in my heart

When I was upside down

Spinning round and round and round in the dark

Act so sweet but you're guilty as charged

I caught you out red handed

Knee deep in my heart

I never saw it coming

You took me by surprise

'Cause you ain't done the cover

Without an alibi

You done the perfect crime girl

Now I wanna do the time

'Cause I got no defense but hell

I'm gonna walk the line."

By now, Castle and much too tired Kate are swinging around the kitchen dancing to their favorite song. The song ends, and Kate has to take a second to catch her breath before she can let go of Castle. He kisses her once more and helps her to a few pancakes. As she's headed to the table, Stop And Stare by OneRepublic has come on and just like the lyrics say, he's had to stop and stare at his wife as she walks over to sit down and munch on her pancakes.

That song finishes, and Joey's now ready to get out of his high chair. If not for him Castle would still be staring at Kate eating her pancakes. The song that comes next is Sweet Thing by Keith Urban. This one is most definitely a country song. Picking up Joey, Castle puts him on the floor and allows him to dance to the song while he goes over and takes a second to check on everyone at the table.

He's heading over now to pick up McKenna as their song starts. He's spinning her around and letting her dance on his feet to Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. Before she was born, Castle had found this song and would sing it to her in Kate's belly. It's been their song, and he has no doubt they will dance to it at her wedding. He wants to sing but decides to save his voice and just dance around the kitchen.

The next song to play was a cover of an older song called You Don't Own me. This version was by Grace. Castle had picked up Joey now and was dramatically singing the chorus to this one as he danced with Joey.

The next one gets everyone up on their feet. It was a surprise to even Kate to see Marcus dancing a little to this song. This one had been a major hit the last few years, and anytime anyone heard it, they had to get up and dance. It was Megan Trainor's Dear Future Husband. Kate had started the lyrics on this one and pretending to do some of the motions.

"Dear future husband

Here's a few things

You'll need to know if you wanna be

My one and only all my life

Take me on a date

I deserve it, babe

And don't forget the flowers every anniversary

'Cause if you'll treat me right

I'll be the perfect wife

Buying groceries

Buy-buying what you need

You got that 9 to 5

But, baby, so do I

So don't be thinking I'll be home and baking apple pies

I never learned to cook

But I can write a hook

Sing along with me

Sing-sing along with me (hey)

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady

Even when I'm acting crazy

Tell me everything's alright."

The chorus comes next and Kate can't help but belt out the lyrics with Castle. I mean, who wouldn't?

"Dear future husband,

Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be

My one and only all my life

Dear future husband,

If you wanna get that special lovin'

Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night."

The song that comes on next is a slower song and thankfully gives everyone a chance to slow down. It's been a blast so far, and Castle is happy to see smiles on everyone's face.

Still holding on to Joey, Castle walks over and starts to slow dance with Kate. It's another Shane Filan song and Castle wants Kate to know that she is Everything To Him(Me).

Kenna is happy. Her parent are dancing and they look happy. It's been a while since everyone has had a good time like this and just let loose.

A few more songs play (Comeback Kid [Thats my dog] by Brett Dennen, and Let Me Down Easy by Sheppard) before another favorite of Kate and Castle's comes on. It's a single by an up and coming Youtuber by the name of Bryan Lanning. Just a few weeks ago when Kate had, had a rough day, Castle played this song on his phone and the couple quietly danced and calmed down to it in their room.

"All my life, I wanted a love that felt so strong,

Like your mom and dad, with never a battle to be won.

Then you took my hand, and showered me with grace.

Wherever you are, that's where I wanna be.

All it took was a ring in that soft sunset,

Big blue eyes welled up and said, "This is home."

In the 'fridgerator light never looked so good,

Holding you tight kissing all I could sayin', "I am home." He's quiet but as they sway back and forth Castle is singing the words to Kate. She's trying so hard not to cry but work had been so crazy she's finally able to let go.

"You are home Kate," He whispers holding her close as Joey is in the middle of everything. He's not sure what to do but is happy to be close to his father and also just as close to his mother.

The last song to play is another one by Sheppard called Geronimo. It's another getup and dance song but a perfect one to the end of the party. Everyone now is pretty exhausted, and it's almost time for Joey's first nap.

"Nice moves Marcus!" Kate chuckles watching Marcus try his best to dance. He's no crazy dancer but to see him dancing is rare.

When the songs have ended, Kate and Joey go for a nap while Castle puts on a movie for Marcus and McKenna as he cleans up.

"Happy Nappy JoJo."


	3. Happy Birthday E! (Chapter 3)

**A/N: Really short fic based on one of E's (Random-ship) images for her birthday. Happy birthday, E! You can hopefully view it here**

"Higher Kenna higher!"

"Mffphh, I'm trying Joey! I can't reach!"

She's just too short to give Joey a full push on the swings. She's highly frustrated, but she's going to keep trying.

"Uh," The swing rattles as she pushes it.

"Use your legs JoJo, Daddy always tells me that!"

"You show!"

"Ok, watch Joey, I show you."

"WATCH JOEY!" She rolls her eyes as he looks away when she hops on the swing next to him.

"Back and forth, like this, it makes you go faster." She giggles showing off her expert leg swinging skills to her brother.

"That's hard."

"Nuh-uh, just try you can do it. I'll give you a push." She tells him jumping off the swing.

Slowly, McKenna pushes him as hard as she can to give him the biggest push. She moves out of the way and watches him.

"Legs JOEY legs!" She yells at him, watching him as his legs slowly start to move.

"That's it; you are doing it, Joey!"

"Yay! I'm doing it!"

"I can do it!"

"Yay for Joey!" McKenna giggles as she joins him again on the swing next to him.

"Now you won't need my help."

"Uh-huh, cept for a get started push, buts I can ask daddy for ones of those, he good."

"Yeah, he is."

"Really good."


End file.
